


Lipstick, and Photos, and Girls with Ambitions full story

by Simetra



Series: Make It Real [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Make it Real Side story, Tribute to Scandal in Belgravia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simetra/pseuds/Simetra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have become close with the men of 221B and find yourselves in the Buckingham Palace about to receive a case. This story is what happens when The Woman makes an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lipstick, and Photos, and Girls with Ambitions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this piece is part of a larger piece I am currently writing. Its called Make it Real and it deals with the relationship between you the reader and Sherlock. I decided that I would cut Irene Adler's line and make it it's own piece to avoid boring the readers of Make It Real. The story is a bit dry but to my opinion but I hope you enjoy it!  
> ***Hi, this is Simetra from the future and Simetra from the pass butchered the earlier note. Anyway, Make it Real is finished and I must apologize. First off the use of Y/N is just your first name. My apologies. I must also apologize for a major spelling error. I have been typing starring instead of staring. I felt like I was writing the verb wrong when I finally decided to look up the actual word. I must say that I feel stupid and lazy. I don't plan to review all the chapters for the error and I must ask that you forgive me. Sorry once again and I hope you still enjoy.

A year has passed since the Big Bad Wolf incident. You became close with the boys of Baker Street. Hell, they put you through a lot of predicaments since you moved in. The incident with Moriarty kidnapped John was tense. The amount of snipers was just unbelievable and one of them was pointed at you. Anyway, someone changed Moriarty’s mind and the three of you were able to leave. You and John were sent to investigate a case. Some man mysteriously dies near a stream and the murder weapon and the murderer was missing. John gave the inspector the laptop so they could solve the mystery. You went to the body to inspect it. As an ex transporter you were trained to kill people with objects other than the common guns, swords, and lethal injection. You began to survey the environment. It wasn’t a gun or lethal injection of course. The skull looked fractured but not sliced. You bent down and noticed that the skull was dented and crack as if a blunt object had done the job. It had to be powerful as well. You remembered the man that had fainted trying to tell you about the case. You snorted. “It’s not him that’s for sure.” You said to yourself. You began to think. The deceased must have done it to himself. You looked at his belongings. It had to be something that would return. “A boomerang.” You said when a finger taped you on the shoulder. “It’s for you as well.” The man said as he pointed to the helicopter that was landing. You starred at John who looked as dumbfounded as you. He shrugged and you two were led to the copter. 

You and John were escorted when you noticed Sherlock. “Is that a bed sheet?” you thought. You sat in the middle of Sherlock and John and there was silence. “Are you wearing pants?” John asked. You looked at Sherlock and he replied with a nope. Your face flushed and you chuckled a bit while looking up front. “Here to see the queen?” John asked when Mycroft walked in. “Oh, apparently yes” Sherlock joked as the three of you busted with laughter. “Just once, can you three behave like grown-ups” Mycroft asked. “We solve crimes, I blog about it, she drives us places while bringing us nutrition, and he forgets his pants, so I wouldn't hold on to too much hope.” John commented. Sherlock looked at his brother and told him he was on a case. Of course Mycroft glanced the police report. “It’s quite obvious isn’t it” Mycroft said. “Transparent” Sherlock retorted. John looked at the Holmes brothers with confusion. “Boomerang” you whispered to John. Now you were the center of attention. Mycroft gave you a look that approved your answer. 

Mycroft began to order Sherlock to put his pants on. Of course Sherlock didn’t care. He was asking for information of his client when a man entered the room. The man explained that the client would remain anonymous. Mycroft greeted the man. “Harry.” They exchange hands and Mycroft apologized for Sherlock’s dress code. Harry moved to John. He told John that his employer loved his blog. He moved to you. “And this her must be F/N L/T heir of (Sir f/n l/n and Lady f/n l/n), you and your parents have done your country and England a great service. My employer just loves your sugar cookie and key lime pie.” He explained. He moved to Sherlock and greeted him. Sherlock didn’t care. He was about to leave when Mycroft stepped on bed sheet. You gasped and looked away. Harry starred at you. “What, a lady can’t be shocked when someone is exposed?” you said. Sherlock and Mycroft began to bicker and the next thing you knew you were seated and being served tea. 

Mycroft and Harry began explaining the situation with the three of you. Fun fact for today Mycroft doesn’t trust his own secret service. Sherlock was handed some photos of a woman. You looked at the photos and gasped inside. “Her name is Irene Adler.” Mycroft stated. Mycroft looked at you as you studied one of the photos. Irene Adler you thought. You and Irene had a strange relationship. She was more friend than enemy but she could get to you. Her profession had to deal with sex and you were a transporter. Somehow your worlds collided a few years back. Let’s say a belly dancing and stripper poles became a secret guilty pleasure of yours due to the mission you had with her. Mycroft began explaining her position. Un-subconsciously your body assumed a more seductive posture. Irene thought you certain things. Whenever you see her or her name comes up, you tend to change. You noticed Harry eyeing you with what seemed to be intriguement. “What does Ms. Adler have, compromising photos?” you asked. They went on and you found yourself back on Baker Street ready to get photos.


	2. Lipstick, and Photos, and Girls with Ambition Part 2

You were told to meet them at Irene’s place in forty minutes. This was Irene you were seeing. The Woman gave you lessons in seduction and a graphic version of the talk. You decided today was one of those days to slip into something sexier. You choose to wear a long slaved little black lace dress with a pair of black Louis Vuitton Black Suede Alliance

Thigh High Boot heels. Lydia came in and gasped. “Y/n where the hell are you going looking like you about to steal everybody’s man.” she said. “To visit a friend.” You answered and smiled. Since you are here, help me with my makeup. 

You arrived at Irene’s place. You rang the doorbell and the maid let you. “Y/N, you look delicious.” “Thank you Kate” you replied. You were taking off your coat when John walked in with a towel and a bowl. He stopped and starred at you. His face turned blank which he does often when confronted by a beautiful woman. You smiled and you walked into a room to see a naked Irene Adler towering over Sherlock. A nerve was broken. “L/N” Adler said. “Adler” you replied. You saw Sherlock look at you as if you were a stranger. His face the same as John. You moved to the couch. John offered to give Adler a napkin. 

Adler looked at you. “Well look at the caterpillar in full bloom. What a butterfly you have become. Do you still dance?” she asked as she sat down in her armchair. “Not since the transporter days my dear.” You replied. “What a shame.” Irene said. She then turned her attention towards Sherlock. Sherlock got up and gave Irene his coat. Irene asked Sherlock about the case. She knew why everyone was here and asked about the boomerang case. “That story wasn’t published yet.” John said. “Irene Adler has her…unorthodox methods for collecting information John.” You commented looking at the ground than towards Irene. Irene looked at you. She returned to John and left a hint about policemen. When she explained her thing for police and detective, Sherlock cracked with information. You starred at Sherlock then at Irene. “This naked, daughter of a siren, man stealing whore of a bitch broke him” you angrily thought. Good thing you’ve been learning to hide your thoughts and emotions. Sherlock then concluded that the photos were in the room and ordered John to man the door. 

You moved towards the armchair Adler abandoned and decided to take her place in it. Sherlock began to explain the case. “I thought you were looking for the photographs?” Irene stated. You scoffed. You knew that Sherlock would find them eventually. Suddenly you hear the fire alarm. Sherlock went to the mirror and found the safe. You heard an insanely quite but sharp ping followed by the silence of the alarm. “Sherlock we have company” you said. You knew it all too well. Usually their designed to cancel noise but if one is in a close enough range and trained to listen for them, one can tell that a silencer is muffling a weapon. Even though you were skilled, it was too late. Four men with silencers entered. You got to the floor to the left side of John. John was about to get shot when Sherlock began punching in the code. “Vatican Cameos.” Sherlock called and you and John instinctively duck. You, Sherlock, and Irene managed to take down your captives. You helped John got up and began searching the building for more hostages. 

You and John went upstairs and were later united with Sherlock and Irene. John went to look for the back door and you followed. You heard whipping and ran back to the bed room. You went to the floor and laid Sherlock in your lap. “Relax; I have used it on a load of my friends.” Irene stared at you when she said friends. You gritted your teeth and Irene disappeared through the window.


	3. Meetings

You dropped Sherlock and John on Baker Street. You weren’t going home. No. you sped off to a Burlesque club called Corsets and Diamonds to meet with Adler. “What are your plans Adler?” you asked. “Don’t worry kitten, just a battle of wits.” You leaned into Adler. “Turn around Adler, you won already.” You warned. “Sugar I want more.” She replied. “I want the full scaled protection.” You stared with a look of fright in your eyes. “Even if it means bringing the nation to its knees?” you asked. “Full protection. I have a little…devil whispering in my ear and an Apple of Eden on my phone.” She said. “Irene this will not end well for you. “You warned. There would be no more talk on the subject. “I’m sorry, but are you and Sherlock a thing?” she asked. You were drinking a cranberry martini and choked when she said that. “I guess not.” She said. You placed the drink down and wiped your mouth. “But you like him don’t you.” She stated with a smirk on your face. “So do I.” She got up and headed towards the exit. 

You sat there. Pissed couldn’t even begin to describe your feelings. You picked up the phone and dialed Mycroft. “Y/N isn’t it a bit late?” Mycroft asked. “Irene is not done with Sherlock.” You said. “What does…” you interrupted him. “She is planning something big Mycroft, something that will hurt the country. Not on a scale of genocide but more on the side of pain in the ass and Sherlock is part of it.” You continued. “Y/N, how do you know this?” he asked. But you wouldn’t say. Instead you gave him another piece of your mind. “Oh and by the way, thanks for the deadly assassins.” On that note you hung up. You looked at one of the waiters. “Whisky.” You ordered.


	4. Only you

It was Christmas and you were getting ready for the small shin dig at 221B. You were wearing an ugly sweater but a cute mini skirt that made the outfit quite fashionable. You throw on the Christmas hat and rushed next door. It was cold and since it was next door you decided to leave your coat. 

You guys were gaffing when Molly came in. Sherlock began deducing Molly. “Give it a break.” You said with John. You watched as Sherlock broke Molly down to ruble. As her heart broke so did you. Not that Molly was being deduced. It was the fact that he could just deduce someone so effortlessly without thinking about the end result or how someone felt. It frightened you down to the core. Sherlock apologized and a moan could be heard from Sherlock’s phone. You watched as Sherlock retrieve a present and rushed towards his bedroom. You and John decided to follow him when you heard him finish speaking. “You’ll find her dead.” And Sherlock hanged up his phone. “No.” You thought. Sherlock closed the door and John looked at you. “Are you alright?” he asked. “No john. I need to leave.” You left for your apartment. “She’s done this before but why is she doing so now.” A few days went by and you were chilling with the boys. Sherlock began composing music. “Only you” you whispered. John went out and you moved towards a window. Isn’t that Mycroft’s assistant you asked Sherlock. He stopped and got looked out the window and rushed to get changed. He came back out and headed downstairs. “Let’s go.” He said. You followed the car John got in and arrived at a warehouse. You scouted ahead to look for John when you noticed Irene. “Damn it Irene” you whispered. Irene texted Sherlock and then there was the moan. You turned to see Sherlock exit the facility. “Only you” you thought.


	5. God Save The Queen

You returned to Baker Street in what was a silent drive. Sherlock got out. And you parked the door. That’s when Sherlock started to act funny. Sure he was hurt but he was odd. He was deducing the door. Sherlock put a finger to his mouth signaling you to be quiet. You pulled out your pistol and followed him slowly. Sherlock’s hand lightly brushed the wall. You noticed the scratches and were overcome with murderous intent. “Put it away” Sherlock whispered. You did so and followed. 

Mrs. Hudson was in the room. You starred at the men holding her captive and clenched your teeth. You both examined Mrs. Hudson. “Get in the car and drive away” Sherlock commanded. You followed the men downstairs and waited for them to drive away. “I will murder those bastards” you said. You went back upstairs to see Sherlock punching the agent. He stopped and looked at you. He then stretched out his arm offering you a rope. You kicked the agent in his ribs and helped him into a chair. 

You were almost done tying the agent up when John came in. John took Mrs. Hudson downstairs. “He fell out the window.” Sherlock explained to Lestrade. Sherlock looked at you and you smiled back. You then look at the agent with a devious grin. Sherlock opened the window. “Geronimo” you whispered as you both then shoved the agent out the window.


	6. God Save The Queen Part 2

New years have left and you were chatting with Mycroft. “Tell me more about Adler.” He insisted. You knew what he really was trying to get at. She is Eve Mycroft. I believe that she is going to manipulate Sherlock. What is on the phone.” You asked. “A plan to protect the country.” He responded. “Is it an outline.” Your mother likes to keep you in the loop when it came to anything that dealt with the government. “Yes.” Mycroft looked at you with a surprised look “Then it is obvious isn’t it” You said. A phone buzzed and Mycroft looked at his phone. You proceeded to pour two glasses of whiskey. “Sherlock cracked the code. Please tell me it’s not the Coventry plan.” Mycroft looked up at you. You sat down whiskey in one hand and placed your head in the free hand. Mycroft told you to remain in the room. He left and you waited. 

An hour and a half later he returned with Sherlock and Irene. “You just couldn’t resist.” You said. She smiled. Irene began discussing her terms. Sherlock took seat across from you. “Now that’s my kind of man” Irene said. You watched as Sherlock took a deep breath and open his eyes. “You didn’t.” you said. You watched as Sherlock press the buttons on Irene’s phone. Your heart sank like it did during the Christmas party. No. It was worse. Watching molly get hurt was sad but this was painful. He unlocked the phone and you turned away. This was The Woman he was defrocking. Someone he may have actually like. Sherlock doesn’t love he only brings pain to those who are romantically in love with him. These were thoughts were passing through your head. Sherlock left and you couldn’t look at him. You walked toward Irene. “Y/N my dear. You may take her anywhere she likes.” Mycroft said. Irene looked at you and you escorted her off the premises. She had you drive to her old apartment and then head for. “You warned me. This probably makes you happy.” She said. “You looked at her from the window of your car. “No Irene, It makes me scared. Promise me you will take care.” She smiled and headed inside the airport and you drove off. 

A few months passed and you and Sherlock were on a plane to Karachi Irene got herself captured and you two wouldn’t let her leave the world in a distasteful manner. At the hotel, you prepared to follow with the Sherlock’s plan. Sherlock told you that he was going to sneak into the rebel’s base and retrieve Adler. In order to do so he needed some things. These things would be your responsibility to retrieve. And you thought to yourself Sherlock was about to let you lose on the world. You left to confiscate a car and some rebel clothing. 

You were three miles from the hotel when you spotted to rebels and a jeep. You kneeled and pulled out a butterfly knife and silenced pistol. As you kneeled you moved closer and closer towards the insurgents. You carefully went behind the closest rebel and slit his throat. When the other one notice you, it was too late. You aimed your pistol towards his chest and pulled the trigger. 

You returned to the hotel five minutes after your encounter and handed Sherlock the clothing. “How was it?” You shook your head. Killing was one thing but talking about it was another. You left the transporting business for reason and this was one of them. You were not about to open up about your little quest. 

You proceeded to Irene’s Location. You arrived at this warehouse of and Sherlock got out the car. He was heading inside when you told him to be careful. He glanced at you and disappeared into the building. Thirty minutes later and you noticed Irene and Sherlock running towards you. You started the cars and once they got in you sped off. You were back in London and began to drive to Baker Street. You parked the car and started heading towards the apartment. “Y/N thank you.” He said as he unlocked his door. Paying no mind you spoke. “She was a pain in the ass but nonetheless someone had a relationship with.” you said. You were unlocking your door when Sherlock leaned in and pecked you on the check. He turned around and headed into 221B. 

You went upstairs and threw yourself onto the cream sofa. You once again looked at the ceiling. Heart pumping, you felt the rose in your cheeks burn and a sensation in your stomach. “No problem” you said.


End file.
